


La vida en la mesa redonda

by lilahenatlantis



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilahenatlantis/pseuds/lilahenatlantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy y Roxy a lo largo de los años, después que el mundo no se acaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Notas:** Esta historia es exactamente lo que dice en la etiqueta, momentos a lo largo de la vida de Eggsy y Roxy, que tratan de mostrar lo que tienen en común y las miles de diferencias entre ambos (no todas las cuales están dadas por la cuna).  
>    
>  Esta parte está dedicada al hermoso gol de Edú Vargas en el partido contra Ecuador que marcó el 2 a 0 definitivo, como parte de la [Manda estratégica con el universo para la buena onda goleadora para Chile 2015](http://lilahenatlantis.livejournal.com/19349.html), dedicado a [](http://deils.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://deils.livejournal.com/)**deils** porque fue de cabezazo (con la advertencia de tener la insulina a mano, porque ella insiste en que soy una sappy).  
>    
>  600+ palabras. Sin betear.
> 
> **********

Eggsy y Roxy viven lo suficiente como para que los agentes de Kingsman se refieran a ellos únicamente como Galahad y Lancelot. Merlin es el último en referirse a ellos por sus nombres de pila, como a los muchachos que conoció, antes que el mundo como lo conocían se acabara.  
  
\- Nunca conocí dos agentes que se complementaran tan bien en el campo, ni que fueran tan distintos en todo lo demás. – dice en su cena de retiro, recordando la historia del salto en paracaídas durante el entrenamiento.  
  
No necesita detallar las diferencias entre ellos, porque los tres las conocen bien.

*****

Eggsy y Merlin pasan juntos la Navidad después de Valentine en una cabaña perdida en el campo, que Merlin mantiene para las escasas oportunidades que necesita esconderse de todos los problemas que lo agobian en su trabajo. Eggsy necesita pasar unos días sin trabajar y, aunque se siente culpable por dejar a su madre y a Daisy, lo que necesita aún más es pasar un par de días sin tener que mentir para responder las preguntas de nadie.  
  
Merlin no ha tenido tiempo para descansar desde la caída del último Arthur y de más agentes de Kingsman de los que perdieron en tiempos de guerra. Eggsy no puede ser peor compañía en vacaciones que durante el resto del año, así que lo invita sin darle la oportunidad de decir que no,  
  
Una noche terminan recordando a Harry, llorando y bebiendo más de la cuenta, hasta que Eggsy besa a Merlin con torpeza y con más hambre que verdadero deseo, Merlin se deja llevar, porque la opción es seguir la conversación y terminar confesando _“Harry te amaba profundamente, lo sabes”_.  
  
Al día siguiente, Merlin sirve dos vasos de agua y deja el de Eggsy junto a su cama con dos paracetamol antes de volver a la ciudad. Nunca vuelven a hablar del tema.  
  
(También evitan hablar de Harry)

*****

Roxy sabe que se va acostar con Merlin desde que él la recoge en el avión después de salvar al mundo. Aun en ese periodo en que nada es seguro, a veces lo mira y piensa _“un día de estos”_. El tiempo pasa y ninguno de los dos hace nada, hasta que ella se convence que se dejó llevar por su inexperiencia y la atracción que siempre causa el mentor (la que no puede comentar con nadie, porque no es tan cruel para recordarle al pobre Eggsy lo perdido que se sentía sin Harry Hart).  
  
Tiene que reconsiderar su decisión cuando la secuestran en Turquía y luego de ocho horas, principalmente de transporte de un lado a otro y un pobre interrogatorio, Merlin en persona lidera su equipo de rescate. Roxy no cuenta los muertos, después leerá el informe, pero él no deja de preguntarle si se encuentra bien y luego supervisa su chequeo médico. A las tres de la mañana, cuando solo quiere descansar, él la acompaña a una habitación de hotel y le dice que no dude en llamarlo si necesita cualquier cosa. A la mierda sus propósitos, Roxy acaba de darse cuenta que necesita que un escocés la haga correrse toda la noche.  
  
Lo toma del brazo, le pide que la espere hasta que salga de la ducha, diciéndole que si se opone a acostarse con ella, no lo tomará a mal pero que no esté cuando ella salga. Cuando ella cierra la ducha, él la espera con la toalla en sus manos.  
  
(No es la última vez que hacen el amor, pero Roxy no quiere hablar de ello. Puede que él sea el gran amor de su vida y eso la asusta más que ninguna misión)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Notas:** Esta historia es exactamente lo que dice en la etiqueta, momentos a lo largo de la vida de Eggsy y Roxy, que tratan de mostrar lo que tienen en común y las miles de diferencias entre ambos (no todas las cuales están dadas por la cuna).
> 
> Esta parte está dedicada al mágico gol de Vidal en el minuto 22 del partido contra México, a dos minutos del feo primer gol mexicano (jijiji), como parte de la [Manda estratégica con el universo para la buena onda goleadora para Chile 2015](http://lilahenatlantis.livejournal.com/19349.html), dedicado a porque fue otro cabezazo (con la advertencia que me gustó esto de ser agridulce).

Eggsy sonríe todos los días. Tiene razones para hacerlo, tiene un trabajo que ama, una familia que adora y unos amigos leales. Cuando ha pasado un año desde el día V, casi todos los que le rodean creen que es un tipo feliz, que la pasa bien desmantelando una célula terrorista o paseando a su perro por el parque. Lo es, supone, es feliz. Por primera vez en casi toda su vida no tiene que preocuparse por su mamá, su hermanita es feliz, hasta JB parece contento en su casa. El trabajo es lo mejor. Se ha comido mujeres que antes habrían cruzado la calle para no encontrarse con él… Sí, es feliz. Excepto que a veces la amargura lo visita por las noches, cuando no puede salvar a alguien o recuerda las cabezas explotando o mira el estúpido perro disecado que se quedó por alguna razón (no en el baño, su madre no se lo permitió). El luto es un proceso, le dijo la sicóloga de planta de Kingsman hace meses. Eggsy no le contestó que el problema es que no sabe lo que está llorando. A veces, cree que es a su mentor, al hombre que creyó en él cuando él mismo no lo hacía, al héroe que salvó Daisy de la vida a la que Dean los condenaba (¿y no es una lástima que la niña nunca vaya a poder agradecérselo, que nunca lo sepa?). Otras veces, con la claridad de la melancolía y lo que queda del bar de Harry, sabe que lo que lamenta es la posibilidad, ¿qué había entre él y Harry Hart? ¿Lo admiraba o en realidad lo deseaba? ¿Tienen razón los que lo miran con pena creyendo que estaba enamorándose del tipo? Cuando el tiempo que Harry Hart lleva enterrado en una tumba anónima en Kentucky supera el tiempo que estuvo en la vida de Eggsy, él ya no tiene nada claro. Solo sabe que se siente solo, que su casa no es suficiente, que Roxy no lo entendería. Así que, sí, es feliz, pero la amargura gana terreno todos los días.

*****

\- Te falta divertirte, Lancelot. – le dice el nuevo Bedivere cuando vuelven de su primera misión conjunta. Roxy no le contesta, limitándose a fingir una sonrisa. Bedivere supondrá que es porque no está con Eggsy, que es el único con quien se divierte en el campo, aunque no se lo tomará a mal. Los agentes de Kingsman, ahora lo sabe, no tienen la costumbre de ser amigos. Ha oído varios comentarios sobre Eggsy y ella, Roxy supone que no puedes salvar al mundo con alguien sin que la gente crea que te estás acostando con él (no, no va a pensar que fueron _tres_ los que detuvieron a Valentine y que puede que haya algo de verdad en esa afirmación), aunque interviene cuando el viejo Bors insinúa que no fueron sus méritos los que la llevaron a su posición. Se da cuenta que parece distante con quienes no trabaja a menudo, es un gaje del oficio, nadie espera que sea distinta. El problema es que comparada con Eggsy y su corazón abierto al mundo parece la reina de hielo. Sin embargo, no hace nada por cambiar la percepción de los demás, es mejor así. Además, ¿qué les interesa a ellos la verdad? Roxy es feliz y lo sabe. Tiene todo lo que siempre soñó, empezando por un trabajo en el que puede hacer una diferencia en el mundo, en el que es condenadamente buena y en el que puede usar todas sus habilidades y probar sus límites como no lo ha hecho antes. Algunos días, se levanta cantando como cuando era una chica. Otros, se desliza como una sombra en una ciudad extraña, disfrutando cada momento de la cacería. Arthur la felicita por sus planes detallados y bien ejecutados y Roxy sonríe de verdad. El mejor plan es la vida que está viviendo, como la eligió en cada detalle. Roxy se siente satisfecha.


End file.
